Ravenoid
Ravenoid (Japanese version: ) is a bird-like Bakugan with plated battle armor. Information Description Gigantic wings let Ravenoid swoop to attack its prey from the sky. Large clawed feet squeeze its victims in an unyielding vice. It covets complete destruction of its enemies. Bakugan Official Handbook A Ravenoid might look like a bird, but it's got some heavy-duty extra protection. Its entire body is covered in plated armor. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Ravenoid is a Bakugan that looks like a humanoid raven. Its swoops down from the sky to attack its prey, grabbing it in its strong claws. Few Bakugan can escape Ravenoid's vice-like grip. Plated battle armor protects it from attacks. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dan Kuso once had a Pyrus Ravenoid. Shun Kazami had two Ventus Ravenoid, in which one of them was sent to the Doom Dimension. Shun also used one in his battle against Oberus in A Place Far From Home. Nene has a Ventus Ravenoid as her Guardian Bakugan. Runo has a Haos Ravenoid which was sent to the Doom Dimension by Tentaclear, it returned in Home Sweet Home. Joe Brown had a Haos Ravenoid that he was going to use in his battle with Dan Kuso, but he collapsed before it could be thrown. Illusionary Dan had a Haos Ravenoid and used it against Runo in battle. ; Ability Cards * Shadow Scratch (Shadow Snatch): Subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent and prevents the activation/nullifies the opponent's Normal Card. * Tornado Pandemonium (Japanese version: Blind Judge): Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) * Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another Gate Card. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Spark Out: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 50 Gs to Ravenoid. (Haos) * Air Battle (Immobile in the English version): Ravenoid can fly beyond Gate Cards and nullifies the Gate Cards that it lands on. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Storm Breaker: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Ventus) Physical Game Haos Ravenoid]]In Japan, the Darkus version in BCV-04 comes with 470 Gs and 480 Gs. A Pyrus version can have 430 Gs or 520 Gs and the Ventus version has 550 Gs. Ravenoid was planned to be remade in Mechtanium Surge as a Baku Sky Raider with a slight adjustment to the feet to allow it to jump but was never released. Video Game Ravenoid is in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers DS and Wii version. If you buy the game from Toys 'R' Us and go into the in-game store, you can find Ravenoid for 0 BP, which means that he's free in the video game. Trivia *In many episodes, it is mistakenly called Falconeer or Falconeer 2. *Its Bakugan form looks similar to that of Plitheon. *Its ball form looks a little like Harpus. *It is one of the very few original Season 1 Bakugan, besides the Brawlers Bakugan, that has a New Vestroia Variation - Spin Ravenoid. *Its name has only a one letter difference from Razenoid. *It looks very similar to Spyron de:Ravenoid es:Ravenoid pl:Ravenoid Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers